GET WELL SOON
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Abhijeet's thought when Daya is in hospital.


**GET WELL SOON**

He smiled to himself as he entered the bureau. He looked forward to talking to his bestfriend after a long time. He had been on a mission and it prevented him from talking to his friend for days at a stretch. And now he was looking forward to talking to him.

"Lekin yeh sab hua kaise?" He heard Vivek say. He was talking over the phone and the man had no idea about who or what he was referring to.

"Kya baat hai Vivek? Kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?" He asked.

"Haan sir, who…" Vivek started, but didn't know how to tell him.

"Woh kya? Agar koi pareshani hai toh bolo. Shayad main madad kar sakta hoon." He said with an assuring smile.

Yet, Vivek wasn't sure what to say. He knew that his senior was always there to help them out whenever they were in trouble. But this time it's his senior who needed to be supported when he'd hear the news.

"Bolo Vivek, I'm waiting." He said impatiently, trying to call up his bestfriend at the sametime.

"Daya sir has been shot." Vivek said in a single breath.

Abhijeet didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He stood there for a few moments trying to take in what Vivek had told him just now.

"How d'you know?" he asked listlessly after a few moments.

"Sir, Daya sir ek mujrim ke piche gaye hue the. Who use pakarne hi wala tha jab who mujrim use goli maar di. Abhi abhi Nikhil ka phone aaya ha. Usi ne mujhe bataya." Vivek said.

"Usne kya bataya?" asked a voice.

They turned around to see ACP Pradyuman standing at the door. Vivek told him everything. Abhijeet watched as his senior's expression turned from an inquisitive to a grim one.

"Kaunsi hosital mein admitted hai woh?" ACP Pradyuman asked.

"City hospital." Vivek replied.

"Let's go." Said ACP Pradyuman as he headed for the door.

After sometime, as they reached the hospital, they found an inconsolable Nikhil.

"Sir he's still unconscious. But the doctors are trying their best." Nikhil sobbed in between tears.

"Sab thik ho jayega Nikhil. Tum fikar mat karo." Abhijeet said, patting the latter's shoulder.

"Nikhil, doctor ne kya kaha? Jaldi batao. Mujhe bohot tension ho raha hai." Vivek said in a hurry.

"Woh Dr. Salunkhe andar hai. Unhone hi doctor se baat ki." Said Nikhil.

In the midst of this conversation, they saw Dr. Salunkhe coming towards them.

"Kya baat hai doctor saab? Sab thik toh hai na?" Vivek asked.

"Boss, Daya ko abhi tak hosh nahin aaya. Use kuch dino tak yehi pe rehna padega." He said, looking towards the Assistant Commissioner.

"Vivek. Tum Abhijeet ko leke ghar jao." ACP Pradyuman said.

"Nahin sir. Humein yehi rehna hai." Vivek said, looking towards Abhijeet for support.

"Vivek, it's an order." Said ACP Pradyuman.

Vivek had no other option but to obey.

"Chaliye sir." He said, lightly touching Abhijeet's arm.

Abhijeet let himself be steared out of the hospital by Vivek. Once outside Vivek helped him onto the passenger seat and then he settled himself behind the wheel and started the car.

"**Boss agar main kabhi tum logon se door jana bhi chahun mujhe bilkul jaane mat dena." **

Abhijeet still remebered those words. Daya was in tears when he said those words. Tears for losing Tasha, a sister whom he loved so dearly.

"Nahin dunga yaar. Dosti kiye hai. Marte dam tak nibhaunga." Muttered Abhijeet.

"**Saath mein pata lagaye?"**

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile when he remembered those words. He had been accused of bribery and it hurt him so much that he had decided to resign.

"Main CID chhodne wala hoon." Abhijeet had said.

"Kyun? Tera murder kardunga main." Day said.

"Mujhe pata hai ke tu kabhi mere kami mehsoos nahin hone dega CID ko." Abhijeet said, trying to keep his voice ass normal as possible.

"Lekin Boss yeh toh batao ke hua kya hai? Abb toh tum bekasoor bhi sabit ho gaye ho? Kisine kuch kaha? Yah phir personal reason." Daya asked.

"Nahin yaar. Aisa kuch nahin hai. Main bas CID ke layak nahin hoon." Said Abhijeet.

"Par kyun? Reason toh de." Daya asked.

"Main kabhi ek achche detective nahin ban paya yaar." Abhijeet said.

"Haan. Bilkul. Yeh saare medals toh mere bhoot ko mila hai." Daya said, annoyed. "Aur tu kaun hote hai apne aap ko judge karne ke liye?"

"In fact, mujh mein toh aisi koi quality hai hi nahin ke main ek detective ban paoon." Abhijeet continued, unaware of what Daya was saying.

"Khabardaar jo tune aise ridiculous reason se CID chhoda toh…" Daya warned.

"I'll go back to being a commoner." Abhijeet said.

"Mat jaa. Please… " Daya pleaded. " Sab jaa rahe hai."

"Pata nahin mere dimaag mein kya bhoot sawar tha joh maine soch liye ke main ek CID Officer ban jaunga."

"Chale jaa." Daya said, his voice harsh. "Sab chale jaa. Mujhe kisi ki bhi zarurat nahin hai. Tera bhi nahin." Said Daya as he gave a mild push to Abhijeet.

He urned to go to his room.

"Arre! Daya agar tu keh rahe hai toh main nahin jaa raha hoon. Abb khush?" Abhijeet asked, holding Daya's wrist in order to stop him from leaving.

"Pata hi? Mujhe sabse zyada darr doston ko khone ka rehta hai." 'Daya couldn't stop his tears as he gave Abhijeet a tight hug.

**Present Day,**

"Darr sirf tujhe hai? Mujhe nahin?" Abhijeet thought, sitting on his bed inside his room. "Abb jab tak tu thik nahin ho jata tab tak main na kuch khaunga. Aur na hi kuch piunga. Dekhta hoon kab tak tu apne Abhi ko aisa bhookha pyasa rakhta hai."

**A/N:** Friends I wrote this one because I'm going througha similar mental state riht now. I came to know that one of my closest friends is severely ill as soon as I left the exam hall today. I'll update the next chapter only after she gets well and reads this.

And to the Daya of this story, please yaar jaldi se thik ho jaa. We miss you a lot!


End file.
